


Kangaroo Drabble

by Dansevise (SamoShampioni)



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 2013, AU, Alternate Universe, Bulgaria - Freeform, Drabble, ESC, Eurovision, Gen, Kangroos, Magic, Magical, Short, Talking Animals, bg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/Dansevise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short drabble about an idea I had (Alternate Universe - Magic, Kangaroos, Talking animals)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kangaroo Drabble

So, who are Elitsa and Stoyan, I hear you ask? Well, Elitsa and Stoyan are Bulgarian kangaroos who escaped from a circus in Australia. And just how did they end up in Australia? The two of them went on a holiday to Australia to find out more about their kangaroo species. First of all it went well... but while they were there an evil circus master tricked them, and forced the two Bulgarians to perform in his kangaroo circus, but the other kangaroos helped them and they all escaped. On their arrival back in their native Bulgaria, the Bulgarian public were amazed at the two kangaroos, one of whom was a great singer, and the other a very talented drummer. The two of them soon became the pop sensations in Bulgaria, rising up the Bulgarian charts, before entering the Eurovision Song Contest in 2007. The European public were also amazed at the talented kangaroos, and their song 'Voda' gave Bulgaria their highest placing at Eurovision ever, and made the country very proud. After a few years of not-so-good results, the Bulgarian government decided it would be a good idea to send the two magical kangaroos again, and so it was decided that Elitsa and Stoyan would represent Bulgaria for the second time in 2013. Their song 'Samo Shampioni' performed in the second semi final, but by this time the European public had become bored with performing kangaroos, they were far more focused on the performing parrot that Denmark had sent, and Elitsa and Stoyan did not qualify through to the final of the competition. On their return to Bulgaria, however, they found that the people there still loved them just as much, and were very proud of their two performing Bulgarian kangaoos, who represented their country and did them proud.


End file.
